civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization VI
Civilization VI was announced on May 11, 2016, and it will be released on October 21, 2016. The lead designer of the game is Ed Beach. New Features * New game engine, with support for a day/night cycle. * Cities will now span multiple tiles, called "districts." Wonders are similarly constructed on tiles rather than within the city itself. * City growth is kept in check by a Housing metric, which is increased by certain buildings, fresh water, and tile improvements. Happiness is once again per-city, and improved through Amenities. * Workers have been replaced with Builders that complete their jobs instantly but have only a limited number of uses. * Research has been changed with a Eureka mechanic that accelerates research time. If you haven't seen any water, it'll be more difficult to research Sailing, for example. On the other hand, a coastal city would give you a boost for researching naval technologies. * Civics are researched in a Civic tree parallel to the traditional scientific tech tree. Progress through this tree is made through Culture, instead of Science. Research is likewise boosted through Inspirations. * Governments are back. Governments can be further customized by mixing and matching various policy "cards" that the Civic tree unlocks. * Diplomacy evolves through times. The designers remarked that Teddy Roosevelt put it very well when he said that "As civilization grows, warfare becomes less and less the normal condition of foreign relations." * The Great Works system makes a return from Brave New World, with improvements. * Religion is back, more complex than ever. You will be able to build religious-oriented buildings in your Holy Sites. Inquisition will have a more important role in the game. A new unit called Apostles has been added. * The Diplomatic Victory condition has been replaced with a new Religious Victory condition. * Support units, such as Battering Rams or Anti-Air Guns, can be stacked with other types of units. * Civilian units can be assigned with military escorts. * Two units can be merged in the Napoleonic era to form a "corps" that is 40% stronger. Later a third unit can be added to form an "army" in the industrial era a century after. * Roads are built automatically along trade routes. * Ships can be built not only in the city center, but also in the Harbor District. This way an inland city which is sufficiently close to the sea may also build ships! * AI controlled players now follow Agendas; each civilization leader has a historical agenda with dictates playstyle, along with a randomized hidden agenda that can be learned through espionage. * Barbarians are more organized, sending out scouts to plan raids on settlements. * City-States return, with each individual city-state having a unique bonus. Civilizations & Leaders As of , 10 civilizations out of eventual 18 have been confirmed to be in the game. As opposed to Civilization V, each civilization will have 3 unique components, excluding its unique ability. Furthermore, each leader will have a unique agenda, which will shape the leader's personality and playstyle when controlled by AI. Districts Cities take up multiple tiles in that one district may be placed on one tile. Assuming that a city has several districts, this city now sprawls over several tiles. Districts themselves act as containers for buildings of the same type. For instance, the Research Campus district may contain buildings such as a Library, University, and Research Lab. There are approximately 12 types of districts in the game, with two or three of them available from the beginning of the game. The rest will be unlocked via technological or civic research. Known Districts The following lists all known districts. Unique buildings are in italics. Wonders The following wonders are in the game. City-States As of , 5 city-states have been confirmed to be in the game. In Civilization VI, each city-state will have a unique suzerain bonus, which will be a bonus given once a player has influenced the city-state enough. To influence, you send envoys to the city-state, and the city-state will then provide you with different bonuses depending on your influence with them. You will also be able to rent a city-state's military for a period of time, if you are its suzerain. Envoys Envoys are individuals that the player can send to a city-state. Sending one allows you to view that city-state's quests and gain a small amount of influence. Completing these quests grant you additional envoys to that city-state, which translates to greater influence. Except for certain (currently secret) circumstances, envoys may not be removed from a city-state except during times of war. Influence Influence with a city-state grants benefits to your civilization, such as additional science, faith, unique luxuries, etc. With enough influence, the city-state will join you in war or even lend their units to you for a short time. Civics Social Policies have been removed and replaced with Civics, which are unlocked with Culture via a research-style Civics tree. Civics grant bonuses, unlock buildings and wonders, give you Policy Cards, and open up government types. Policy Cards Policy Cards, once unlocked via the Civics Tree, are placed in your Policy Card deck. From there they may be selected to customize your government. These cards come in four types: * Military * Economic * Diplomatic * Wild Governments There are several different types of governments in the game, all of which are unlocked via the Civics Tree, except for the initial type, Chiefdom. Each government has a unique bonus and a different configuration of Policy Card slots. Whenever you unlock a Civic you may update, remove, or insert Policy Cards from your deck into your Government. Here are the known Government types, their Policy Card slots, and their innate bonuses: Pantheons Screenshots Civilization_VI_-_Devs_play_as_Brazil_screenshot_-_City_menu_2.jpg Civilization_VI_-_Devs_play_as_Brazil_screenshot_-_Technology_tree.jpg Civilization_VI_-_Devs_play_as_Brazil_screenshot_-_Unit_menu.jpg Civilization_VI_-_Devs_play_as_Brazil_screenshot_-_Choose_civic.jpg Civilization_VI_screenshot_from_CivGame_Twitter_on_2016-06-04.jpg Civilization_VI_screenshot_from_CivGame_Twitter_on_2016-06-03.jpg Civilization_VI_screenshot_from_CivGame_Twitter_on_2016-06-02.jpg Civilization_VI_screenshot_1.jpg Civilization_VI_screenshot_2.jpg Civilization_VI_screenshot_3.jpg Videos File:CIVILIZATION VI - First Look The Development Team-0 File:CIVILIZATION VI - First Look The Art of Civilization VI - International Version (With Subtitles) External links *Civilization VI - E3 Walkthrough (Developer comentary) *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/289070/ Sid Meier's Civilization VI on Steam] *2016-05-25 IGN — Civilization 6's New Game-Changer Features *2016-05-25 GameSpot — Civilization 6: How Much Has Changed Since Civ 5? *2016-05-25 PC Gamer — New looks and classic gameplay: 60 turns of Civilization 6 *2016-05-11 PC Gamer — Civilization 6: everything you need to know *2016-05-11 Polygon — Civilization 6 is coming in October, with big changes *2016-05-11 Rock, Paper, Shotgun — Civilization VI Releases October: Here’s Every Detail *2016-05-11 IGN — Three ways Sid Meir's Civilization 6 radically reinvents itself: City-building, science, and diplomacy *2016-05-11 Time — 6 Reasons Civilization 6 Sounds Totally Different From Past Games Category:Games Category:Civilization VI